


[VID] Beautiful Little Day

by colls



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Song: Beautiful Day by Marie & the redCat





	[VID] Beautiful Little Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himundergreen (Kurukami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/gifts).



_this beautiful little day that I have chosen so carefully_

password: constantine  


[Constantine: Beautiful Little Day](https://vimeo.com/280120496) from [colls | swannee](https://vimeo.com/swannee) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[youtube](https://youtu.be/MaMptWM-C40) | [tumblr](http://collsssss.tumblr.com/post/175935251107/vid-constantine-2005-beautiful-little-day) | [DW](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/126317.html)


End file.
